Here comes Bridezilla
by tinkaboo
Summary: Manny is in .major Bridezilla mode for her upcoming wedding. Emma will be seeing Sean again at the wedding. Are she and Spinner ready to re-deal will everything that happened last time Sean was home. begins where my last story, Sean Returns, left off.
1. I'm not a bridezilla

**If you haven't read Sean returns you may want to before starting this story. We wont see Sean right away but he will again cause some drama for Emma and Spinner at Jay and Manny's wedding. Keep reading to find out more. **

**P.s. I do not own Degrassi if I did the boiling point would have been more that a fake knife pull and the Original cast would still be on. They would totally be exploring Emma and Spinner more! **

* * *

Emma stood outside her new house. The whole thing was unreal to her. Six months ago she had gotten married. Today she was moving into her own house, a three bedroom one bath single story house. The backyard had pool, which Spinner demanded when they first started looking for a house. The living room was huge, the one thing Emma had been animate about having. The kitchen was smallish, but that was okay with Emma because in all honesty Spinner would be doing all the cooking. Emma had yet to get that domesticated.

"Babe if you stand here all day we will never get all the boxes in the house." Spinner said as he stood behind his wife.

"I know but I just can't believe we own a house." Emma turned around and gave Spinner a kiss.

"Oh my gosh stop. Emma I need your help and Spinner if Jay gets hurts moving this stuff without you I am going to be seriously mad." Manny said as she grabbed Emma's hand while trying to juggle all the magazines she was holding.

"Okay okay I am going." Spinner jogged up to the moving truck to help Jay.

"Are those more Magazines?" Emma took some of the magazines from Mannys hands to help her.

"Yes, and no complaining. If we are going to go shopping soon I need more insperation." Manny told her best friend.

"But Manny we honestly have looked at a gazillion briadal magazines by now. Plus its my moving day. I need to help Spinner and Jay." Emma had had it with all the magaizines lately. Manny was turning into one of those people who bought every magainze in the story just to look at the same basic dress over and over.

"Come on I need you to help me. How else will I know what my Maid of Honor is going to wear?"

"Wait Maid of Honor? Really?" Emma had suspected it would be her.

"Of course Em you're my best friend practically my sister." Manny pulled open one of the magazines " I was thinking the color scheme could be pink and yellow. Would you rather a pink or yellow dress?"

"Your crazy, whatever you want me to wear is fine. As long as you don't put me in some ugly dress any color is fine." Emma paged through the open magainzine.

"I'm not a bridzilla. I'll pick something perfect for you. Speaking of which when is a good weekend to go shopping?" Manny pulled out her cellphone and opened her app to her day planner.

"Any weekend is fine. Since I am in school now." Emma hadn't taken her job back at the Dot. Since Spinner had bought the Dot she hadn't need to work and Spinner didn't want her anywhere near his brand new resturant.

"Good. I am free next weekend. Let me get my Ipad and I will order our tickets." Manny pulled out her Ipad.

"Excuse me? Tickets for what?" Emma wondered.

"The plane tickets to L.A. I cant have you wearing anything off the rack. We will have to meet with some different desigerners and I was thinking while we are there I might as well ask around about my dress too." Manny was typing away on her Ipad.

"Manny are you insane I can not just take off to sunny California any ol' time I want."

"Of course not. Your married. That's why Jay and Spin are coming along. I will need Jay's opion on your dress anyways."

"Manny have you even asked Spinner? He usually spends his weekends in the studio." Spinner had gotten his record deal with an indie label. Studz had been in the studio for the passed two months making their debut CD.

"Ask him? Oh please he can take one weekend off come on lets go ask them and Emma before we go out there I want you to say you want to go because I know Spinner if you don't want to go he won't go either."

"Manny it's not that I don't want to go its just seven days away. And I am moving into a new house." Emma looked at Manny her face had disappointment all over it. " Fine I want to go. Just stop looking at me like that please?"

" I knew it. Our plane leaves Friday night at eight fifteen. Come on lets go tell our men." Manny had a smile a mile wide.


	2. Spinner can't say no

Spinner had known moving day was going to be hell on him. It was the first Saturday he hadn't spent in the studio with his boys. He was happy to have found a house after looking for so long but he wished Jay could have helped him move during the week and not the weekend. Ever since Jay became engaged to Manny Spinner hardly saw his friend because Jay was to busy working up a storm trying to save money for his upcoming wedding.

"Jay dude next weekend you should stop in at the studio." Spinner had been trying to get Jay into the studio for weeks.

"Spin I am busy at work you know that."

"Man when are you gonna just quit and open your own place?" Spinner asked him

"As soon as I have the money. I don't want Manny supporting me. I have to be abel to support her"

"Don't you think you already support her, its not all about the money dude." Spinner had had this converstation with Jay many times in the last few months.

"I want to give her the world. Shit man look what you are giving your women. I want that for Manny too."

"I know I know." Spinner let it drop.

"Anyways once we are married I might open the shop, maybe you might want to be a silent partner?" Jay had been thinking about his own shop for awhile now. He just didn't have the funds to get it off the ground.

"Dude the Dot is doing good but not that good that I can open a car shop."

"Hey I'd put up some money too. Just think about it about?"

"I'll think about it. Where is this shop going to be anyways, where you guys going to put down roots? I know Manny hasn't had any new stuff in L.A. but is that because she doesn't want any jobs or because nothing is coming in?" Spinner asked.

"They are calling, but she wants to be here. I think I might have to open shop in L.A. gotta keep my lady happy."

"Why doesn't she go on audtions here in Toronto?"

"She has been. She was offered a movie that's filming here her manager is looking over the contract. I just know she wants to be in L.A." Jay was happy Manny had stayed in town for the passed four months. She had turned down two movie offers to be with him he just wasn't really sure how many more she would turn down before she started to resent him.

"It will work out dude. I haven't told Emma this but the label wants us to go on tour. We might be leaving early next year to hit the road. Emma wont be done with school so I have no idea how to handle it."

"Bro my advise tell her, and soon. Secrets and lies have a way of coming out." Jay knew that all to well.

"I'm going to tell her as soon as we get all this stuff inside. Come on lets get moving" Spinner picked up one side of his couch and Jay the other and back to work they went.

"Spin I have something I have to tell you." Manny still had the mile wide smile.

"This doesn't look god whats wrong Em, you look upset." Spinner and Jay sat the couch down.

"You might want to sit down babe." Emma told her husband.

"Whats going on?" Spinner couldn't think what was wrong it was suppost be a happy day the day they moved into there own house.

"We are going on a vacation. All expensies paid next weekend to L.A. all four of us. Emma is excited arent you?" Manny announced.

"I am happy see." Emma forced a smile out.

"Manny I can't go anywhere next weekend I have to go back to the studio. Plus Jay here was saying he has to work also."

"Spinner if my women wants to go to L.A. I can take some time off." Jay wrapped his arms around Manny.

"Well that's fine by me but I can't go I'm sorry Emma you will just have to go without me." Spinner stood up.

"Spinner please I want to go but not without you!" Emma looked at her husband with her puppy dog eyes.

"Don't do that. Its not fair. Look I will call the studio but if I end up going Emma you will have work at the Dot this week because I'll be in the studio all week. Ok?"

"Okay!" Emma grabbed her husband into a hug.

"Yay. I am excited now you boys bring the rest of the stuff in. Me and Em have planning to do." Manny pulled Emma back into the kitchen and got right back onto her Ipad.


	3. 5 minutes a day

Sean wasn't happy to back in Montreal. He didn't want to tell his command unit what really happened when he went to visit Emma. They all told him there was no way that she would have waited. Sean never expected her to. But he was the Sean, Emma first love and every time he had come back into her life he got her back. Sure it took him some time to woo her away from Peter but she eventually did give in and he had her.

"Cameron!" Smith grabbed Sean into a hug.

"Smith! Its awesome to see you" Sean was really happy to see his friend. They had fought in combat side by side for almost two years.

"Where's your girl?" Smith asked.

"She uh she got married."

"You sly dog, When's the wife going to join you?" Smith didn't get it.

"No Smith she got married to someone other than me."

"Really? Damn that sucks bro. I thought you said she was the one?" Smith asked.

"She still is. I just didn't get enough time to show her that. When I got in the accident she kissed me. After that she wouldn't see me."

"You are true player, going after the married women." Smith clapped his hand with Sean's.

"No, I just love her man. I have to figure something out."

* * *

"Be careful with my bed set!" Emma yelled at Jay and her husband as they were setting it up.

"Calm down Em, and come here. I was thinking we could stay in the Hilton on Sunset. Come look at the pictures." Manny told her best friend.

"I am being calm Manny, I just don't want things being ruined. I don't really care where we stay. Oh wait look at that bed, its huge. I think staying at the Hilton is a great idea." Emma couldn't wait for her mini-vacation in a bedroom that looked like that with Spinner. Oh the fun things she would be doing.

"You know Em we wont be inside the rooms that often. We really do have a lot to get done."

"I know for your wedding. Have you actually set a date yet?"

"I picked the month. December. I need to pick a day. I want something perfect. I want a winter wonder land remember I already told you this last week." Manny had told Emma, Emma just had tuned her out.

"Yeah yeah I remember now. December is only 6 months away." Emma pointed out.

"I know which is why we have to kick serious butt in L.A. and really start getting the ball rolling. I need to call Liberty I need another brides maid."

"Wait your only going to have two?" Emma was surprised.

"Well Jay only wants Spinner and Sean up there so I can only have you and Liberty, I already talked to Darcy about it and she understands." Manny had originally planed to have Darcy and Liberty as her brides maid but Jay couldn't come up with another guy to stand up with him.

"Manny Sean's going to be standing up too. Please tell me he isn't the best man?" Emma asked.

"Of course he is the best man. He has been Jay's best friend Since basically forever. He told me he already talked to Spin about it."

"Spinner didn't say anything to me about it. I just assumed It was just him who would be standing up for Jay."

"Emma don't be selfish. I need my wedding day to be perfect. Speaking of I am planning an engagement Party what day next month works best for you?"

Emma didn't want to be selfish but she just didn't think she was ready to see Sean again.

"I'm not being selfish. I just haven't seen him since the kiss. But I promise you no drama for your wedding! As always you know anytime you want to plan something I will be there just give me a notice if its during the week so I can work it out with school."

"That's all I wanted to hear you know me so well. And Em I am glad there will be no Drama. Have you called Sean yet this week?" Manny asked.

"No I have been so busy. I will call him later and I promise I'll talk to him about the engagement party before I see him" Emma had been calling Sean every week since the accident. Spinner didn't like it but he at least accepted it. After all Jane was in his band tell recently when she picked school over the record deal.

"Have you and Spin talked more about the phone calls?" Manny put her magazine down.

"Not really at all. He doesn't like but I think he gets its. Did I tell you he has been talked to Paige awhile ago?"

"Seriously? Why?" Manny asked.

" I have no idea. I do know that we better go check on those guys." Emma got up she was done thinking about Sean today. She had a system she was aloud to think about Sean for five minutes a day. Nothing more and most of the time nothing less.


	4. You know who I am

Nothing hurt worst than hearing your wife on the phone with her ex. Spinner tried not to spy on her when she called Sean. He didn't show his jealousy when she was talking to him but he would have been lying if he said it didn't hurt him.

"Sean, Hi. I am doing good.  
How are you?  
I'm glad you made it back safe.  
Look I was calling because,  
oh yeah you too.  
Look I don't want drama at Manny and Jay's engagement party.  
I heard you're the best man. Congrats by the way.  
Oh no. Yeah that's fine.  
Really? Wow Be careful.  
You to. Bye"

Emma's voice wasn't hard to hear in the next room. Granted Spinner had turned down the T.V. in their bedroom. He didn't know Jay had picked his best man yet. To Spinner it seemed not only could his wife not drop her ex but neither could his best friend. Why did everyone in his life like Sean so much more than him? Spinner turned the sound back on and pretended to be asleep when Emma came into the room he was in no mood to act happy around her.

* * *

Emma picked up the phone and dialed his number. It was burned into her memory.

"Sean Hi!"

" Hey Em. How are you?"

" I am good. How are you?"

" I just got back to Montréal and in my barracks room. I am doing alright." Sean said into the phone

"I am glad you made it back safe look I was calling because" Emma was cut off by Sean.

"I didn't think you would still call when I left Toronto I am glad you did because its nice to hear your voice."

"Oh yeah you too. Look I don't want drama at Manny and Jay's engagement party."

"Why would I cause drama?" Sean asked.

"I heard you're the best man. Congrats by the way" It felt good for Emma to talk to Sean.

"Thanks, I just don't know if I can make it to the actual wedding I have already asked for the leave but such is the life of an Army man"

"Oh no!" Emma felt her anxiety go down Sean might not be coming to the wedding.

"Hey Em now is not a good time can I call you later?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"I have to go do some combat drills. I'll call you later."

"Wow be careful."

"Emma it was good to hear your voice as always."

"You to. Bye." Emma hung up the phone first.

Emma looked at her phone for a long time before she put it down. Her talks with Sean always made her miss him. She had given up the romantic part of their relationship, a she was trying to anyways, but she still longed to be his friend.  
"Stop this, you already had your five minutes." Emma told herself quietly before she entered her bedroom. She pushed her thoughts of Sean out of her head and looked at her sleeping husband. Spinner really good to her. Emma climbed into her bed and rolled to the side away from Spinner. Crap she thought if he was awake he could take my mind off stupid Sean. Emma closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes her whole body felt like Jell-O. The sky was green and the ground was blue. She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't form words.

"What are you doing Emma?" a voice Emma knew said. She just was not sure where she knew the voice from.

Emma tried to open her mouth again. Nothing came out.

"Try opening your hand." The voice again said. Emma opened her hand and she saw her mouth in here hand. This was when she realized she was dreaming.

"Why is my mouth in my hand?" Emma asked the voice.

"I don't know this is your dream." The voice answered.

"What are you doing Emma" The voice asked again

"What do you mean? Obviously I am dreaming."

"That's not what I mean. What are you doing in your marriage?" The voice asked her again

"Who are you?" Emma demanded.

"You don't remember me?" The voice answered back with another question.

"Well I wish I could see you."

"Think about it. It is your dream if you want to you can see me." The voice said before J.T. appeared in front of Emma.

"J.T.! My God you look great. Why are you in my dream?" Emma had a million questions for J.T.

"I came to talk and to ask a favor, I know you're the only one who can do this."

"J.T. I miss you." of all the things in Emma's head that she wanted to say that was what came out of her mouth.

"I know I can see you all the time. don't worry I cant be with you in private the big guy wont let me. I don't have much time Emma. I need to talk to you and I need you to listen to me very well."

"Alright." Emma said.

"I can't tell you everything I am already in big trouble for coming to you. Emma you need to stop the wedding." J.T. said.

"But Jay loves Manny." Emma was surprised J.T. couldn't see that it was as bright as the morning sun, Jay loved Manny.

"No Emma not Manny and Jay, they do belong together I can tell you that much. I have to go. Do the right thing and stop the wedding. If it happens she will regret it forever." J.T. handed Emma a piece of paper before he faded into the Green sky and Emma heard a buzzing noise.

Emma opened her eyes and hit the snooze button what a weird dream she thought. But when she looked down she saw a crimpled up paper in her hand. She opened it up.

_**Stop the wedding!  
****At ALL cost.  
****You are the ONLY hope.  
You know who I am. **__**  
****P.S.  
****I am glad you are ****happily**** married.  
****If you can't be happy anymore you know what to do.  
****Listen to your dreams more they are more real than you think.  
**_**  
**

Emma couldn't breath. If it was only a dream where did the note come from. Who's wedding did she have to stop if it wasn't Manny's?


	5. Jeremiah Taylor

The picture frame on her night stand held a picture of the child she gave up. Curly hair, perfect peachy skin. Most people who saw the picture assumed she forgot to take the child's picture out of her new frame, no one assumed that it was her child. She was about to graduated from college and she still couldn't believe she gave him up. Jeremiah Taylor Meyers was five years old. He had started kindergarten and that picture was from his first day of school.

"Are you ready to go Liberty?" Samantha, Liberty's roommate poked her head into liberty's room.

"Yeah." Liberty picked up her books and took another look at her son in the picture frame, who was starting to look like J.T. even more lately, and walked out of her room.

"I don't know why you don't put a picture in that frame. I admit the model is a gorgeous little boy but its kind of creepy that you haven't changed it out yet. How long has it been sitting like that anyways?" Samantha asked.

"I don't know." Liberty snapped. Of course knew, she got the picture four weeks ago and bought the frame two days after that. She didn't want to talk about it. More recently she had been kicking herself for giving him up, so what if she didn't graduate from college. The closer she got to the end of her college days the more she felt like it was not a fair trade. She would do anything to be his mother, to look at his face and see J.T.

"Are you okay you have been pretty out of it lately?" Samantha stopped walking and took a good look at her roommate.

"I'm fine. I cant wait to be done with school is all." Liberty started to walk again. Samantha was perceptive. Sharing a dorm with her had been easy most of the time but any time Liberty wanted to mope it couldn't happen because Samantha was always there to ask what was wrong.

"Alright I wont press right now cause I have got to get to class but tonight we need talk I can tell your upset about something." Samantha headed off to her took out her phone and texted Toby.

_Dinner tonight?  
__We can go anywhere you want.  
__Liberty_

There was no way she was staying in tonight. She did not want to talk to anyone about Jeremiah. Toby wouldn't worry about why she was upset he would focus on making her happy like he always did. When her phone beeped as she walked into class she expected a reply from Toby.

_Hey Bridesmaid I need to see you.  
__Can we go out next week?  
__Miss you.  
__3 Manny. _

Liberty was happy for Manny who was of all things marrying Jay. If that was not enough Emma had married Spinner. All her high school friends were settling down and she has not had a real date in.. god she couldn't even remember when.

_Sure I can come down on Thursday next week.  
__See you then.  
__3 Liberty  
_

Liberty sat down for her Chemistry class. Her father was still harping her to become a doctor. Her BA would be in Health Science with an emphases in pre-med. She hadn't actually thought about applying to any of the med schools because she wanted to done after this semester. Her phone buzzed and everyone in the class looked at her. She grabbed for it and saw her text from Toby.

"Sorry. I'll turn it off right now." Liberty said. She didn't turn it off tell she read what Toby said.

_I have a date.  
__But if you want you can meet up with us at Mario's pizza.  
__I have been dying to introduce the 2 of you anyways.  
__Toby_

Liberty wanted to cry even Toby had someone. What was wrong with her? Would she never find someone to love her the way JT did?


	6. To the moon

The field sucked as far as Sean was concerned. Mud and pretending to be in a war zone pumped some guys up but not him.

"Dude, I'll trade you Mac and cheese for your bar-be-que ribs?" Smith asked Sean.

"No way dude I hate the Mac and Cheese MRE's." Sean Pulled the package of food open and went straight for the chocolate bar. It wasn't a real chocolate bar more like the small ones given to kids on Halloween night.

"Whatever Cameron, when we were in Iraq you loved them. You have been acting really weird since you came back from leave what gives?" Anderson, another man in Sean's unit asked him

"Sean's women got married." Smith said before Sean could get a word out.

"Fuck you Smith really? Nothings wrong." Sean pushed Smith, hard, away from him.

"Oh Cameron always looking for a fight, but I wont help you out there." Smith walked away. Sean knew Smith was right he wanted to punch someone, he wanted to straight up beat the hell out of someone.

"That wasn't cool man. When do you plan on going into re-enlist?" Anderson asked Sean

"I don't know man. Shit can I not eat in piece? My god you are like a chick. Nag and more nagging." Sean knew he was being dumb. It wasn't Anderson's fault Emma was married.

"Ya know Cameron everyone said you changed and I stood up for you and said nah he'll be okay, I was wrong. You are the one acting like a chick. Let me know when you are off your rag." Anderson got up and left. Sean felt like an asshole. His two good buddies both just told him off. He had no idea what he was going to about his impending re-enlistment, he had less than a year left on his current contract.

* * *

Emma closed the note again. It didn't make any since. She didn't know anyone else who was getting married. She wanted to believe it was just a dream but where in the world had the note come from than? She couldn't get J.T,'s face out of her mind. She was obsessing about something that was humanly impossible.

"Babe you look upset what's wrong?" Spinner asked her.

"Oh what? Wait nothing." Emma was not upset she was confused.

"Alright I have to head to the studio. Please open the Dot no later than eight." Spinner kissed his wife goodbye.

"Sure thing Spin." Emma picked up her cup of coffee and started out the door behind her husband. Having to work at the Dot this week was not a good thing. She had not worked at the Dot since she blew it up last summer. She was also missing her classes this week. Hopefully her professors would understand. To top off everything else off she had a cryptic message from an old friend to figure out.  
Emma eased her car into the parking lot and did the one thing she hadn't done yet. She started to ball. She cried because she missed J.T. she cried because she wasn't happy. She cried because she though she might have had made a bad mistake by getting married.

* * *

"You can not pack that much boo, its only two days." Jay told Manny who was sitting on top of her suit case trying to make it close.

"Yes I can! And I will." Manny said with a huff before the zipper closed all the way.

"I stand corrected. Why do you need all of that?" Jay asked

"Because I have to look good while we are there. Sometimes I don't think you get what I do for a living babe" Manny looked at her soon to be husband. He would be happy with wearing the same jeans forever. Sometimes she thought he did. But Manny was an actress and she really had to care how she looked when she flew into LAX.

"I do know what you do boo. Speaking of I was talking to Spin yesterday. Where.. Well.." Jay trailed off.

"Spit it out babe I have more to do before Friday." Manny turned her attention away from her Ipad she had in her hand.

"Well I want to know where you.. Where we plan to live after we get married?" Jay had thought about it a lot. Would Manny want to stay here or would she want to do split time here and there or simply moves there.

"Oh I haven't given it much thought. I figure if a roll demands it I'll go and do my stuff up there but this would be home I know you like it. And we can do a few months apart." Manny got back to her Ipad.

"Manuela there is no way I am going back to only having you on weekends when we are married."

"What do you want me to say Jay? That I am giving up my career? Cause I'm not doing that. I am doing it now to take care of our wedding stuff but this is my dream." Manny screamed.

"Whoa boo calm down. I was not suggesting that. I was thinking maybe while we are in LA me and Spin can take a look at some places for me to open a garage, maybe even a house or two. I am going where ever you are." Jay wrapped his arms around his girl.

"Really you'd move to LA for me?"

"I'd move to the moon for you." Jay bent down to kiss her.

* * *

Liberty pulled her hair down. After class she had come back to her dorm room. She was still in a bad mood, it seemed to get worst after she heard from Toby. She had not texted him back because she was not sure she was going to meet his new girlfriend.  
Her closet held very few articles of clothing. Liberty was simple when it came to clothes. She wanted to look nice tonight incase she did decide to go. She pulled down her cardigan, in light blue. She liked the way the color brings out the green in her eyes. She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans looked in the mirror and smiled. At least she thought I still look good.

"Liberty?" Samantha called

"Hold on I'll be right there." Liberty rubbed her lips the red stick on her dresser and smacked them together and walked out of her room.

"Wow. You look hot Liberty!" Samantha said.

"Thanks. I'm meeting Toby's new girlfriend tonight." Liberty said as she picked her purse up off the kitchen table.

"We were suppose to talk tonight." Samantha said.

"I know but he begged how about a rain check." Liberty closed the door behind her before Samantha had a chance to say anything else.

Mario's pizza shop was busy when Liberty got there. She planned to come earlier than Toby and his girlfriend but she had hit traffic. When she saw Toby she didn't see anyone with him.

"Hey Tobs where's your date?"

"She dumped me today." Toby pushed his hair back with his hand.

"I'm sorry Tobs." Liberty took his hand.

"It's alright she was to young anyways."

"How old was she?"

"She just turned 18."

"Toby! My gosh."

"Hey I'm barely 21."

"Alright. I brought a new picture for you to see." Liberty pulled out the picture of Jeremiah.

"Dang he looks just like J.T."

"I know. That was his first day of kindergarten could you imagine if he was here? I'd be taking him to school." Liberty tried to keep her voice steady.

"Liberty, don't think about it like that."

"But if I didn't give him up me and J.T. would have been together and that loser would never have killed him." Liberty let the tears go.

"You don't know that, come on lets get out of here and get some fresh air." Toby grabbed Liberty's hand.

Liberty's phone started to ring while they walked out.

"Hello?"

"I am looking for Liberty" a voice Liberty didn't know said.

"This is her. Can I help you?"

"Hi my name is John-Jacob Newman. There was an accident, Mr. And Mrs. Meyers are gone. They had a will reading today. They named Mr. Meyer's parents Jeremiah's legal guardian. They are not wanting to take of the open adoption with a few stipulation we might be able to give you your child back if you are interested? If not I must let you know that he will go into Foster care, and the open adoption will be taken away from you." John-Jacob Newman said. That was when Liberty passed out.


	7. Break down

To re-enlist meant, for Sean, more time away from Toronto. He may not be able to ever get Emma back but the military was causing havoc on his social life. He hadn't had a girlfriend since Emma. He had a few dates before he left for Iraq but those girls were nothing. He could stay in and make this his full time career. Kick butt and taking Names, Sean Cameron the awesome Solider or he could get out, go to school on G.I. Bill or open a shop. He thought about these things while he laid in his military issued sleeping bag. The stars of Montréal shined down on him. He should have been asleep. He should have left his phone in his barracks room. But he didn't and he wasn't.

_Is there any chance you would ever change your mind?  
__I need to know.  
__I love you._

Sean sent the text to Emma. And tucked his phone out of sight. He slowly drifted off to sleep waiting for her reply.

* * *

By the time Toby saw Liberty go down he caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Liberty!" Toby shouted and picked up her phone.

"Hello? Hello? Mrs. VanZandt? HELLO!" the phone was hollering. Liberty opened her eyes and looked up at Toby.

"I'm not dreaming am I?"

"No." Toby helped her up and she lunged for the phone.

"I'm still here! Of course. Alright I will be on the next plane out." Liberty shut her phone

"What was that?" Toby asked concerned.

"Come on Toby I will tell you on the way to the airport I have to get to Ottawa." Liberty started towards her car Toby in tow.

* * *

Finally, Emma thought. I can put the closed sign up and head home. Her day was long and with little help because Spinner and Peter were in the studio. She only had the afternoon shift shared with the new girl from Degrassi although Jenna wasn't really much help being pregnant and all.

"Do you want me do anything else before I head home?" Jenna asked.

"No, that's fine. See you tomorrow."

"I have next teen star tomorrow I wont be here, see you on 't forget your phone is the back and it went off about two hours ago don't forget it. Bye." Jenna said on her way out the door.

Emma headed for her phone she saw the miss calls from Manny and Spinner. Before she called either of them back she wanted to check out her text messages.

_Is there any chance you would ever change your mind?  
__I need to know.  
__I love you. _

Emma had no idea what to say, if she should say anything at all. She erased the message in fear that Spinner would see it. Then she sat down on the counter top, rolled her feet under her legs and propped herself up against the cash register. She thought about what to say and again took her note out from J.T. looked it over and started to text Sean back.

_I will always love you.  
__But maybe it is time you got over me.  
__Love  
__Emma. _

Emma looked at her phone again. She knew she shouldn't send it but she did anyways. She wrapped the note back up.

"You are right J.T. I need to figure out my life and be happy." Emma got down from the counter and slowly walked out the door into the dark night. She got in her car and let her mind wonder to Sean. What would really make her happy would to be with him right now. She broke her five minute a day rule. She sat in her car for almost an hour before she headed home to be with her husband.

* * *

"I called Emma earlier but she never called me back. I want to pick her dress color before we leave" Manny told Jay while they were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Boo calm down. We still have time to talk about it, like on the flight."

"Whatever Jay!"

"I wish you would stop stressing over the wedding."

"Okay I'll try but first come on lets go to bed."

"Manny its only 8:30"

"I didn't say we had to sleep." Manny winked her eye. Before she ran to the bedroom Jay chasing her.


End file.
